I Didn't Want To, But It Was For You
by Joi of my life
Summary: Sabrina and Puck were happy until sabrina broke it off. But she did it for him and he won't take her back. Will a song make things right?
1. Chapter 1

I Didn't Mean To, but It Was For You

Sabrina Grimm sighed as she looked at the TV. She couldn't believe that it was a year ago when she let her and Puck's love fade away.

But she didn't want it to end this way. She loved Puck with all her heart, but the Scarlet Hand was too strong and they would've taken Puck's power. She broke up with him so it would break his heart and when the Scarlet Hand tried to drain his power, there was hardly any to drain.

After the war, she tried to get her love back, but he resented her and just a month ago, he started dating the girl she had been betrayed by, Bella. Yes, even though Sabrina was 17 she still held a grudge.

"Hey Grimm, the Old Lady said dinner is read- . Grimm, why are you crying?" said a concerned Puck.

"Like you care," she said as she walked past him while wiping her tears which she didn't notice were dripping.

Sabrina walked into the kitchen and was greeted by her family. Everyone in the family, even including Henry, knew how much Sabrina was in love with Puck. Their hearts went to her because it was obvious how much she was suffering from the year old break up. Sabrina found out the hard way that love really hurts and that you have to give something to get something.

Everyone could tell that Puck felt the same way. Having to see the girl who broke your heart everyday pretend everything was alright. Puck was heartbroken even though he tried to ignore his feelings. He loved Sabrina, but he thought she didn't love him anymore and was trying to get back together with him because she felt sorry for him.

Everyone was eating in silence until Puck said, "Old Lady, can I go to a party tonight. I promise I'll be home before 12."

"Yes Puck, but only if Sabrina goes with you." With that everyone at the table except Granny Relda dropped their forks.

Both Sabrina and Puck yelled, "WHAT?"

"Sabrina has to go because I know your friends and I know for a fact that there will be bad things there. Sabrina will take care of you if you're in trouble and vice-versa."

"Mom and Dad! Aren't you going to stop her?"

"I think it's a great idea," Veronica said.

"Me too. I don't trust fairy boy with a high school party." Sabrina sighed.

Both went back to eating their food, knowing that there was no point in arguing.

_Later…_

"Hurry up Grimm!"

"I'm coming!" she yelled back.

2 minutes later, Sabrina came down in a navy blue tank top, black skinny jeans, black leather boots, and a leather jacket with her hair running down her back. Puck couldn't help but stare.

"Puck weren't you the one bugging _me_ to hurry up."

Puck snapped out of his trance and whispered a soft, "Let's go."

_At the party…_

Sabrina was standing in the corner, bored out of her mind. She couldn't believe Granny made her go. All that happened was she drank water and a couple of guys hit on her. Some did it front of Puck who gave them a death glare afterwards.

"Hey Brina, I'm _so_ glad you could come." Sabrina could tell the voice was sarcastic. Of course it was Bella.

Sabrina saw her for the first time all night. She was wearing a black mini skirt, a tight teal tank top, 4 inch heels, (which really didn't help because she is a late bloomer with height and Sabrina could still look down at her.) and she wore her platinum hair down (even though she cut it and it barely went past her shoulders.)

"Don't give me the sarcastic tone. As if I want to be here if it wasn't necessary. My family doesn't trust fairy boy so they forced me."

"Just make sure you stay away from Puck because tonight is the night he shows me how big of a man he is," she said with a wink.

"Like he's going to give up his virginity to a slut like you."

"What do you mean slut?"

"I know about you and Toby. After you both found out you weren't related, you both dated and had sex at 14." Now Bella was wide-eyed.

"Don't you dare say a thing." With that she walked away. Sabrina was thinking about what she said. _Would Puck really lose his virginity?_

_20 minutes later…_

"Hey! Sabrina isn't it? Bella and Puck said they need you upstairs," said one of Bella's followers said.

I sighed. _What did they need now?_

I was looking for them and I stopped at door when I heard muffled sounds.

I opened the door to find Bella on top of puck in a full make out section with both of their shirts off and a condom on the dresser. I gasped. They both looked wide-eyed at me.

"I hope you two are happy together. And Puck have a great time, I'm going home." And with that I ran downstairs with tears in my eyes. I ran back to the house in the cold air with all my might. When I arrived at home I cursed myself. _Why did I believe that deep down he really loved me?_ I was leaning on my door until I heard a soft knock on the door. I figured it was Daphne or Mom so I answered it only to find the one who caused this.

"Look, Sabrina, I know how it looks like- ."

"You damn right I saw it. How could you? You know I still love so why would you lose your virginity to that slut? I thought we would lose ours together. I was so stupid to believe you still loved me!"

"Did you just say you love me?"

"Of course I love you! I have since before we started dating. The only reason I freaking dumped you was because of the stupid Scarlet Hand. They couldn't drain anything out of you. I was saving you. But your damn ego and self pride couldn't see what was right in your face!" Then I pushed him out of my way and headed to the diner.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina was sitting in a booth at the diner. She blocked out all the noise from surrounding people. She had tear stains on her cheeks wondering why love was so cruel to her.

Meanwhile…

Puck didn't bother following her. He cursed himself for being so stupid to not see what was right in front of him. His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Puck are you going to stay like that or go?" Puck turned to see Henry with an irritated look on his face. Puck's face was just confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Daphne didn't get her heavy sleeping from me. I could hear everything and you need to go get her back now."

"There is no use. She hates my guts. And I honestly don't blame her."

"At least if you try, then you can't say you didn't. And Sabrina is Sabrina, she follows what it is right and you both are meant for one another."

"Why are you helping me? I thought you despised me?"

"I kinda do. But I just want to see my daughters happy. Now go get your girl before I hate you again."

"Thank you, Mr. Grimm." Then Puck left the house with hope in his heart.

_At the diner…_

SPOV

"Okay folks, I would like to present karaoke night. Now who would like to perform a song," said the Blue Fairy.

I raised my hand.

"Sabrina Grimm. This is perfect. Now what song do you choose?" I whispered the song in her ear.

"You got it." Then she started playing the song.

I'm so glad you made time to see me  
>How's life? Tell me, how's your family?<br>I haven't seen them in a while

You've been good, busier than ever  
>We small talk, work and the weather<br>Your guard is up, and I know why

Because the last time you saw me  
>Is still burned in the back of your mind<br>You gave me roses, and I left them there to die

So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<br>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
>I go back to December all the time<p>

These days, I haven't been sleeping  
>Staying up, playing back myself leaving<br>When your birthday passed, and I didn't call

Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
>I watched you laughing from the passenger side<br>And realized I loved you in the fall

And then the cold came, the dark days  
>When fear crept into my mind<br>You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye

So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<br>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
>I go back to December all the time<p>

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile  
>So good to me, so right<br>And how you held me in your arms that September night  
>The first time you ever saw me cry<p>

Maybe this is wishful thinking  
>Probably mindless dreaming<br>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right

I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
>So if the chain is on your door, I understand<p>

This is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<br>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<br>I go back to December all the time, all the time  
>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/t/taylor_swift/back_to_

(More lyrics: .com/lyrics/t/taylor_swift/#share)

Then the diner erupted with clapping. I smiled. I said by to the Blue Fairy and left. While I was walking home I heard a voice.

"I really liked that song you sang." I turned around to see Puck.

"Thank you."

"But I know why you did. And I'm sorry. When you broke up with me, I thought you hated me and I wasn't going to lose my virginity to Bella, you know how heavy that frog is. But I should've known all along that you loved me. I'm just sorry for being blind. Maybe this might not be enough to make it all up, but I will always love you and I'll be there for you." He was about to turn away, but I stopped him with a kiss. It lasted about a minute and we finished by resting our heads together.

"Of course I forgive you. I always will love you. But we will leave the past behind us, okay." He nodded. He picked me up bridal style and took me home. When we got home I went to his room. We were making out and panting. I felt a yearning towards him. He looked at me and said, "Do you think it's time?"

"No, but we will soon, but it doesn't matter because I love and we will do it when the time is right." And that night I fell asleep in the warming comfort of his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I will promise to write another story, but until then, enjoy my progressing story called Be There When I Need You on the Shake It Up fanfiction.**


End file.
